


How to move mountains and grow valleys aka Star Wars Scenario F

by Little_Middle_A_dreams_in_color2



Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: BAMF Mara Jade, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Creepy Snoke (Star Wars), F/M, Family Healing, Gen, Luke Skywalker Needs A Hug, Manipulative Snoke (Star Wars), Mara Jade isn't having any of it, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rey Gets A Hug, Shmi Skywalker's journal, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Zakarisz Ghent and his badass skills, hugs for everyone, myrkr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29561586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Middle_A_dreams_in_color2/pseuds/Little_Middle_A_dreams_in_color2
Summary: Mara Jade-Skywalker and Anakin Solo at the point of their death into the force gets tossed into Rey's galaxy at two different points of time. Anakin just before Ben Solo is going to go to his Uncle's academy. Mara just at the death of Rey's parents. How will these two people change the galaxy? Sometimes a different point of view is needed to notice things that others miss.
Relationships: Anakin Solo & Ben Solo, Anakin Solo & Rey, Chewbacca & Mara Jade & Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker & Han Solo, Kaydel Ko Connix & Anakin Solo, Leia Organa & Rey, Mara Jade & Anakin Solo, Mara Jade & Ben Solo, Mara Jade & Rey, Mara Jade/Luke Skywalker, Rey & Han Solo, Rey/Ben Solo, Snoke & Ben Solo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	1. Prologue - Anakin's Agony

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a working one if anyone else has a better one feel free to send it my way. I found myself writing more and more of my Star Wars Scenario F so I've decided to copy it into a new link.

As the force did not flow the same way as time did, many different points of views or galaxies existed together in the force. To the living force users, when you died, you blended into the force. But if you where in the force, well, it was like you lived in the ocean as water, but kept yourself as separate droplets of water.

A painful howl of frustration rose in the force. The dead didn’t blink an eye. Anakin Skywalker was at it again. Trying to change his history so his family and the galaxy could live in peace and not endless wars and dead.

For once, Anakin didn’t have any great ideas on how to change his fate or his descendants. He didn’t gather his family together again for the billionth time and give them all the details.

Instead he just watched his family tree, a lump of pain stuck in his throat, a Uneti Force tree that gave out each of his family members as a glowing leaf and each branch of the tree that came from him and his mom. His mom’s family was the trunk, the roots deep. There were two main branches that twisted up and around so he couldn’t tell where the first branch started and where the second one ended. Each of his grandchildren leaves formed and reformed, dying, renewing over and over and over. He watched the slim barely began leaf of his grandson Ben Solo, a leaf of silver and gold shot with black that overcame it. and The leaf disappeared as the life flared white that overcame the dark and disintegrate into dust. He turned his head toward the other branch where, at least one or two of his grandkids had kids, but after many centuries, they died out as well. Anakin Solo’s leaf seemed almost the same as Ben Solo’s leaf but instead of darkness, it was shot with dark grey twisted with the white red and flared gold before it died. He couldn’t bare to look at Jacen or Jaina’s leaves. As twins their leaves and families should of grown and flourished into a new branches all together, but when one killed the other, the remaining line died out too quickly for Anakin’s liking despite the thing support of Ben Skywalker’s branch.

Ben Skywalker’s line was the long steady thin branch of slim leaves but it broke underneath the strain of weight without support of his other family’s branches that should have been there. Jaina’s line died too soon. Anakin for once was at a loss. He failed his family, his mom, his fellow Jedi who should of been alive and well and whole. He failed so so many with his doubt, fear, anger, rage, despair.

A musical voice whispered in his ear, heavy grief filled without hope. “Nothing is certain.” A second voice filled with hopeful conviction answered, “Somethings are certain.” The strong female voice rich with unending hope continued speaking. Then the voices and another ones overlapped each other making Anakin strain to hear, to pinpoint what the force was trying to tell him.

“Don’t fear the past, you are his heir, not him.” “I don’t leave my daughter here to die.” “She stays because of you.” “She stays for hope.” “The shadow will pass and you will defeat it.” “The same weakness runs though out my own veins.” “If you can’t trust anything else, trust this, trust us.” The voices went from despair, loss, to bittersweet heartbreaking love, to loyalty to so many emotions that Anakin couldn’t keep up. His heart and soul were overflowing with emotions that he wanted to scream.

Then just as he was becoming overwhelmed, a soft hand touched his shoulder. “You can’t change the past, anymore then you can change the suns from setting. Somethings are set as stone, others can be changed.”  
Shmi nodded toward the force tree as she took a step towards it. “Watch and chose. This path is set before you and only you.” Shmi placed her hand on the tree trunk and her form started to shimmer, the different branches of the Ogana-Solo and the Skywalker clan moved towards each other, galaxies colliding, lives interconnecting, whole new branches and leaves weaving in and out of existence.

Anakin watched his family tree and then looked beyond it and gasped, the grove was massive. Not just his tree flourished, but many force trees and others combined. But why was his family that important to the galaxy?

He glanced back to his mother, who he knew wasn’t his mother but the force itself. “Hope remains, if things are true.” “You speak of the chosen one, strong in the force. The one that would bring balance to the force?” Anakin was 9 years old, a bright beacon of hope for the galaxies in the force. “What must I do?” He breathed, some hidden seed inside of him springing to life.

The force smiled and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Believe, hope and love. Now choose.” Anakin took a shaking step forward and touched two leaves from one galaxy and passed them to the other branch of the tree at the end of their lives and the force tree changed. Anakin felt himself fade completely in the force, Yoda laughing at him, “Pass on what you have learn, failure yes. Life as well.”


	2. Chapter 2

Then 

At the moment of their passing into the force Mara-Jade Skywalker and Anakin Solo woke in a different world. In one that Anakin wasn’t born and she died defending her daughter.

Mara stumbled in shock instead of fading into the force, not wounded at all, but the feeling of the dark side that she felt ahead was more urgent to deal with. She raced towards the downed ship and yanked back the darksider straight onto her lightsaber. He died instantly. Mara took in the couple at a glance. There was nothing that she could do. The man was already dead, and the woman was fading quickly.

Mara took the dark haired woman in her arms to see if she could slow the bleeding, but as she locked eyes with the dying woman, green into brown, the force screamed at her, a soft scream, but still a scream.

Mara connected with the woman who was saying, “Rey, save Rey.” In an instant, the woman’s life flashed in her head and Mara’s life was told to the dying woman. 

An echo of herself if she never got stolen from her parents by the emperor. Miriam, a junk trader that stumbled across a dying man, nursed him back to health, and falling in love with him in the process. She gave him the name Ken and they lived a happy life, then Miriam got pregnant and Ken told her everything.

They ran but after a few years, the past caught up with them. 

Mara bowed her head as Miriam died, her force presence giving up, but with a sense of hope for her daughter. 

A few hours later after the bodies of Rey’s parents were burned and their attacker burned to dust, Mara was making her way to civilization in the attacker’s ship. A Sith dagger on her left hip, her lightsaber on the other. She had work to do.

She had a daughter to find and protect. But first she needed to study this galaxy. From Miriam’s memories that were starting to fade the universe was very different then the one she left. She’ll grieve later for all that she lost. 

She left Jakku not knowing it was the place she needed to find Rey at. She used force stealth to hide her force presence for safely until she knew more about the galaxy.

**

Then

Anakin Solo on the other hand wasn’t so lucky as his Aunt. He landed painfully on his parents starship pad, just outside the open ramp to the Falcon, just minutes before they were going to take Ben to his Uncle Luke’s academy. In fact the only ones on board where Han and Chewie checking it over before the per-flight checks started. Ben had to go back inside for just one more thing, (he was trying to delay leaving) and Leia was humoring him. 

Unlike his Aunt, Anakin didn’t come with his lightsaber or his clothes. His amphistaff wound from the battle that took his life, or rather since he gave his life for his fellow Jedi, was still infect enough to ooze but it lacked the Vong poison since the Vong didn’t exist in this universe. 

Needless to say the trip to the neural planet where Luke was going to collect Ben to go to the secret location was postponed. The thump shook the floor when the young teenager landed. Instead of Ben going to Uncle Luke, Uncle Luke came to them sensing in mid flight to the neutral planet that somehow he was needed. Ben was fine with that, he didn’t want to go anywhere. 

Ben peered at the sleeping youth that was in his bed, his wound on his side bandaged. Mom somehow put him in a force coma or healing thingy. He didn’t know she could even do that! Then she left after giving the youth some antibodies for the infection and took a blood sample for some strange reason. She was so focused she didn’t notice that Ben got into the room ahead of her.

Ben looked over the older youth, he was at least a feet or so taller then himself, his skin was a tanned or at least not as light as Ben’s was. But he recognized that nose and possibly the ears, but he couldn’t recall if it was from his mom or dad. After a quick feel of the sandy brown hair and his own Ben was happy that his hair was silkier and maybe thicker. The length of the hair was neat though. Ben nodded to himself. He’ll copy it when he was older or at least try too. His hair was unpredictable at times. 

Now for the hard part or at least the easy but sneaky part. Ben breathed deeply and reached out into the force trying hard not to alert his mom, she was quick like that and slowly poked the sleeping youth. Ben’s eyes widen in disbelief and faint hope. The sleeping teenager felt like him, like him dark and light! Mostly light but with some shades of deeper grayish black. But it was also a familiar sense, like he got from his mom but his dad too? He gently pulled back from the force so not to disturb the sleeping teenager and went to find his mom and dad.

Did he have an older brother? He hoped so then he wouldn’t feel so alone. Ben set out for answers a dim hope he forgot he even had growing in him.


	3. Chapter 3

Now 

Mara Jade-Skywalker was meditating to calm her emotions unless she would break the Bestoon Legacy from frustrated rage. Since she was in the middle of trip to a planet she keep hearing echoes from Mariam in her head Jakku, wouldn’t be good to lash out. It was a hard three months since she landed in this upside down universe. She had to meditate deeply to access Mariam’s memories and they were sketch at best as a junk trader who only knew bits and pieces of the galaxy at large.

The one memory of the time that Emperor’s “son” aka genetic clone sat Mariam down while four months pregnant, explained where he came from, and why she found him wounded like he was. Mara had to dive deep into her training as an Emperor’s Hand, the irony not lost on her, to regain her calm as well as the peace the force gave. She wasn’t around when the Emperor was reborn since once she “killed Luke Skywalker” she was useless to him and honestly it relieved her. She wouldn’t let another version of her old master to bring chaos and pain once again to the galaxy. She’ll kill him herself if she had to.

As for the planet Rey was hidden on, Jakku seemed to be in the middle of nowhere even worst then Tatoonie and that was saying something. The location coordinates were a pain to get. Mara almost kicked herself when she realized that she needed to stay on Jakku but she was finishing up at Tatoonie at that part of her search for good solid information and her ship needed repairs. It was not a fun week. It was during that week that she almost lost most of her calm between the “son’s” memory and the heartbreaking memory of Mariam leaving her sweet daughter.

The galaxy at large well she itched to fix at at least some of it if she could after she found Rey of course. From what she could piece together from the sadly lacking information in the outer rim parts it was a messy place though the description of the so called “Emperor’s Hand” was quite laughable compared to her own as she studied the prehistory of the Empire at one of the inner rim planets that had a pretty decent information hub that didn’t cost much. 

Her slicing skills were no match for the security when she tried to go deeper then what was offered. Apparently even after the Battle of Endor everything was different as she studied that history as what she could glean from it. She felt a sense of distrust and unease about this so called New Republic. If it was the new order of things it wasn’t as well maintained as it could be. She shook her head, ugh governments. The fractured Imperial order was no better, but she suspected that was because some of them were leaving for the “First Order”. 

She’ll work on that after she got Rey. She wondered if any of her old associates were even in this galaxy. Talon Karrade and some of the other people she knew didn’t exist but just in case Ghent existed in some form or another she left a few breadcrumbs that would lead her to him or him to her. It would be good to have a brilliant slicer at her beck and call. 

While studying about the last battle of the war above the planet Jakku that lead to the Galactic Concordance, the force gave a strong nudge towards the place despite Mara wanting desperately to get an new ship.The force echoes on it were horrid and she wanted to burn it to the ground. Or blast it into space. Credits were not lacking. Mara didn’t have any dilemmas of not spending the tight fist assassin credits. But she stayed her hand sensing that she needed the credits in the future. 

D-O nudged her from behind, saying “We arrived, we arrived.” The little frightened droid when she first found him on the ship was a nuisance but since then he grew on her. It really helped that the squeaky wheel he had was fixed. Mara opened her eyes and reached out to the force even though she was just mediating. The force seemed to be saying this way and then this way as she landed the ship in the largest population that the planet boasted off, which wasn’t much. Niima Outpost’s navigation beacon was the only reason why she settled there. That and she hoped to get information about Rey.

Mara was dressed as a trader of some means, which was her cover, and kept her lightsaber hidden as she always did outside of her ship. She eyed the Kyuzo and his companions as they moved towards her as her ship’s ramp closed locks engaged.

“I’m Constable Zuvio. State your business.” The constable looked bored but ready for anything if his light fingering of his weapon was any indication. He didn’t recall the ship since he was out of town on business when it first arrived. One of his companions whispered something into his ear.

“How did you acquire that ship, it belonged to someone else the last time it was here. The owner was looking for something or someone.” Zuvio didn’t care that much.

Mara said looking around at the so called spaceport, some of the ships didn’t look any better then her own but hopefully some of them worked better, her ship was getting old. The force echoes were getting to her.

“My name is Celina Marniss and my ship is on it’s last legs. Since this the the only ship port around I’m hoping to get a new one. Is there any place where I could trade or sell it for parts? The last owner gave it to me as a parting gift when he decided to retire from trading. I was his partner.” She nudge a sense of truth, awareness and confidence towards the trio to back up her false words along with her false paperwork. It was pretty easy for her to lay a electronic paper trail for her made up history. 

She skimmed the outpost with the force looking for anyone with her own but somewhat different presence. She didn’t sense anything but what she said was true, she wanted her last act with the ship to strip it for parts. She thought it was a fitting end. 

Zuvio eyed the ship, it was old but in a somewhat good condition. It might even fly well get off the ground. It had been smoking when it landed. He didn’t know it was a cosmetic effect. 

“Since you’re trading for a somewhat newer model, I won’t bother you with the paperwork. You should talk to Unkar Plutt, he’s the main presence here or at one of the hangers. But you need to see Unkar Plutt first. He’s at his concession stand. I only keep the peace.” Zuvio said meaningfully. He noted to himself that he would need the paperwork for the departing ship and he’ll just add this to it since the woman would be trading.

Mara nodded to show that she understood and followed the pointing finger to the shade of the largest tent in the “settlement.”

Mara’s outer calm hid the inner disgust and hopelessness she felt from the people of the out post as she slowly rambled around it in a grid like pattern trying to get a sense of it all. What she found she wanted to burn at least some of it down. Or as she stood in line for Unkar Plutt or as some of the locals called him Blobfish, the person in charge. 

Mara noted where Plutt’s guards and goons were as the person in question stayed safely behind his hut. She was five people until her turn when Plutt yelled in false delight a sickly sweetness coating his voice. “Rey, sweetheart! Let’s see what you salvage me for today. Maybe I’ll give you an extra portion.”

Mara turned as Plutt’s goons shoved everyone ahead of her out of the way to make a path for the young, covered from head to toe in protective covering, a small wisp of a girl who carried a heavy sack into the shade.

“But I haven’t cleaned anything yet! It needs to be cleaned up first. Let these other people go first. I can wait.” Rey’s young voice didn’t carry, but her young under fed thin face and bright eyes made up for it.

Mara stayed where she was, a protectiveness welling up inside of her as she studied the young baby, the young child. Rey had the most adorable three buns in her unwashed hair, her skin burned and chapped by the sun, her clothes were sand covered. 

But the thing that almost knocked Mara over was her brown eyes. Too big for her face, they were bright with life and compassion despite being on Jakku for so long. The only thing that went through Mara’s mind was an echo of an old forgotten memory she had of her parents talking and Mariam’s echo of those words. ‘She has the eyes of her grandmother and the strength of her grandpa.’ 

Mara reached out into the force and poked the young girl. The force was strong in her, an unique blend of her own force presence and the unmistakable force of the Emperor. But it seemed quite untapped, like it was closed until it was ready to be opened. A young bud of a flower that didn’t want to bloom before it’s time.

This happened in seconds as Plutt’s voice said. “Nonsense Rey come come. I’ll give you a small portion first so you can get your strength back for the scrubbing. I’ll have to take it from your other daily portions but you won’t mind will you?” Plutt’s smile was false but he did hold out a tiny pack of what he called a portion to the young girl that grabbed it hungry.

The young girl dragged her bag to the wash stations, quickly washed her hands, got her meal going, eating it in seconds and then started to wash her findings.

Mara watched this all from the corner of her eye as the others got back into line as they were, some before the others. It almost came to blows at one point but one of Plutt’s goons shot a old scavenger in the head not to waste energy, took the haul and tossed it out since it was worthless stuff. The mummer of the other scavengers didn’t pity the old man since it seemed he was on his last legs. It was better then starving to death.

Mara took a deep breath to calm herself and stepped slowly enough that Rey was done with her washing and was coming towards the end of the line. Mara noted that the other scavengers let the girl pass by in spite of having three people behind Mara. She noted the mutterings of when Rey was older then she’ll learn her place but Mara guessed that since the girl was under Plutt’s protection she had first serve when she came by. It would probably end when the girl was much older. But not if Mara could get the girl away from this horrible place. 

Rey went up to the counter and after getting up enough to balance she proudly laid down her findings. The small portion helped a little but she was hoping to get at least three or four days worth of rations from the good things she found. She didn’t notice the lady step up beside her but Plutt did. He ignored the lady as he looked over Rey’s offerings and set down four potions, explaining in a sweet toned condescending voice that he could of made it six but she ate that potion already. Rey bit her lip but didn’t point out that Plutt math didn’t add up. She was still hungry and took the offered small canteen of water instead.

Before Rey could take her dealings and leave, Plutt growled at the woman who was leaning by the open window. “I’m dealing here, what do you want? Get back into line.” Plutt was bully and he could in his limited brain that he couldn’t bully this offworlder. It made him snappy.

The woman with red hair smiled, Rey thought it wasn’t a friendly one, it didn’t travel to her dark green eyes and spoke in a somewhat familiar voice. “I’m looking to get a new ship and strip my old one for parts. I can pay good credit for a new ship and perhaps toss the stripped down ship for a small pile of portions and water for myself for a few days since I am getting low on rations. I traveled a long way and this was only place I could land. This girl seems small enough to get into the places I can’t. I could use a helper. I have enough rations that you can keep her portions for another day. What do you say?” Mara waved her hand towards Rey with a carelessness that she didn’t feel. If she could she would have taken Rey, shot the bastard that minute and left but she did need a new ship. 

Plutt was quite distrustful of anyone besides his own judgement but he was a greedy bastard of the highest sense. He closed his stall, completely unconcerned about the other scavengers waiting in line and walked with Mara to her ship to look it over. His greedy eyes scanned it. It was clearly on it’s last legs. Not enough fuel to go anywhere and enough things to keep him in business for a long time. 

As for Rey, she would be good for the work the woman wanted and it kept him from wasting food on her. He begrudging started to barter for the amount of water and portions that the woman required and the fuel for her new ship. He gave the woman pointers to where the best ships were. Or so he thought.

In the end of the bargaining if Plutt could call it that, he walked out of Mara’s ship thinking he had the better deal. In fact, Plutt would lose his best scavenger by the end of the week and the ship trader at Bay Three would be happy to help out.


	4. Chapter 4

Then 

Ben found his parents arguing in harsh whispers or it could of be called whispers if they were whispering instead of speaking in a lower tone of voice. Ben kept quiet and listened from behind the kitchen wall where in the kitchen his mom was pacing and his dad was clearly pouring something strong in a glass asking questions in a very low voice. Chewie was in the Falcon. 

“I ran the tests three times Han.” There was a pause. “No, I don’t know how it has happened but he’s our son.” Ben thought his mom sounded exasperated at the next question. “No he’s not a force thing.”

Ben’s dad’s next question made his mom sniffle her hurt and sorrow echoing into Ben. “I know that we had two miscarriages after Ben was born but the young man in Ben’s room is clearly ours.” His mom’s commanding but firm voice was soft and sad when she spoke of Ben’s almost siblings. He knew that she was getting fat at some points during his young life and was throwing up at times, but he didn’t know why until now.

Ben decided to speak up when he felt Uncle Chewie come up behind him. “Maybe he’s from the future or something. He’s ours well my brother at least. I could feel it in the force. He felt like me mom! Well almost like me. More goodness then badness. It was nice being around him. Uncle Chewie put me done now!” 

Ben’s voice when from where Chewie carried him into the room went from annoyed from being caught to excited to being frustrated when Chewie kept him in his arms and just growled softly. It helped calm him from the rising anger he felt at being carried around like a baby and that his parents kept the knowledge of his siblings from him.

His mom and dad glanced at each other. Han thinking that Ben would be sneaking around anyway and Leia knowing he was there at least since she said it was a force thing. Her son’s force giggle gave his location way. Leia knew her son was close by but not that close. 

Leia closed her eyes as Chewie let Ben down and Han finished his ale. She felt a warm presence in the force as her son Ben hugged her legs and she smiled as Han hugged her from behind. Her sorrow at her other children faded into the background as she felt the warmth of her family.

Speaking of family she opened her eyes as she felt Luke land. Has it been four hours already? 

**

Now

Mara stood and stretched, glad to see the back of of the blistering day as she finished loading the last of her new supplies onto her new ship Icy Fire. It was a old Jedi order T-6 shuttle. She was on Jakku still, five days gone and Rey had permanently wormed her way into Mara’s heart. Mara was directed to the Bay Three section by Rey a day after she warmed up to Mara. As an older vessel it wasn’t in half bad of shape surprisingly enough. It was left on Jakku a few years ago when the hyper-drive gave out. Luckily for Mara her old ship’s hyper-drive was just fine. 

Mara sat down under the shade of her new ship watching the sun set after locking it and her old one up tight. Rey came from striping the inner of her old ship and made her way to her new friend. Mara glanced at the little girl who informed her that she was turning six in about a week time as Rey sat down beside her. 

Rey took the jerky that Mara held out shyly and started to slowly nibble it savoring a different taste then usual. Mara closed her eyes, alert in the force for anything and hoped to get Rey off Jakku for her life day present. Mara didn’t show it but she wished that she found Rey the first time she was on Jakku. Her parents left her her almost a year and a half ago, not the three months that she thought. It would explain a lot about Rey and her interactions on Jakku. She even had a little house, if you called a downed AT-AT walker one. Her tally marks on the wall of what she glimpse of it were not a encouraging sign when Rey invited her to visit once.

Before Plutt left Mara to her own devices, she was informed that the deal was between her and Rey and good luck finding that girl, she could hide like no one’s business. Plutt told Mara she used to live with some other scavengers but then set out on her own about two months ago. 

Mara cursed briefly, setting out to find the scrappy little girl as Plutt laughed behind her. She followed the faint force presence on her almost new speeder she bought a month into this new galaxy to a downed AT-AT walker. She locked the bike close behind the walker, by passing the traps, impressed by their simple design, walking carefully to Rey’s door and firmly knocked. 

She jerked back as a staff bigger then Rey almost poked her in the eye, the girl’s distrustful face peering at her polite visitor. People didn’t knock on Jakku ever. They just came and took. 

Rey’s distrust faded slightly but kept her hand firm on her new staff she made a week ago. It was hard to work with but she was getting better all the time. “You’re that lady who wanted to make a deal with Plutt. I don’t work for him. I am my own person, I work for me. What do you want? Make it quick I need to eat.” At the last sentence Rey poked her visitor firmly in the chest with each word not knowing that Mara let it happen. 

Mara smiled gently, using the voice she used on Ben, she set the ache she felt aside, when he was her age and said. “I am hoping to broker a deal with you. Plutt has nothing to do with it. It was a ruse with him, I just needed information about the ships and how things were done here. I’m a offworlder after all.”

Rey unknown to her conscious mind used the force to determine if the lady was truthful. Mara let down her shield and sent all the trust, kindness and honestly that she could. Rey nodded in satisfaction. “I’ll come by tomorrow and we can work something out. It’s late and I need my rest.”

Mara left the girl to her night and when to sleep in her hopefully soon destroyed ship. She woke up early sensing that she needed to do so. Not she ever slept in. Mara was just finishing her breakfast as she spotted Rey walking with her staff towards her ship.

“If you want me to work for you, you need to show me that you know your stuff.” Rey grinned innocently. 

The day was spent scavenging a downed destroyer that they got to quickly because Mara offered Rey a ride on her speeder instead of hitching a ride with anyone else as she still worked with other scavengers once in a while.

Mara found herself more impressed with Rey as the day went on. Her knowledge of what ship parts were useful to Plutt, which ones were useless and where to find them was uncanny. Her quick mind on solving a puzzle on how to get difficult parts out, impressive as it was, tool kit and her use of her staff, well it could be the base for a lightsaber. Her language skills were good, the light curses she sometimes said was amusing. 

At one point Rey climbed up a shaft to get to a data node that had fine wiring that could be used elsewhere. Mara found herself in mother hen mode, not that she gave any indication of it to Rey. She gave a sigh of relief when the girl landed safely back on the ground. 

Rey in turn was slowly getting to know her new companion and possibly boss as Mara was quick on knowing what part Rey was looking for and the best way to get it. Mara could even access the old data nodes for the information, not that Rey needed that information. It wasn’t any of her business anyway.

As the day went on, Mara found out that her young soon to be charge was almost six, her parents were coming back despite her being stuck her since she was four and half, and she was a fair gardener. Mara in turn gave a vague but mostly truthful background story of being a widow and how she had diverse skills from hopping around as a trader. 

The look on Rey’s face as they sat down for midday meal and had a different sort of rations for it was heartfelt sad. Her eyes light up at the different flavor and texture of the meal. Mara couldn’t wait until Rey tasted something fresh. 

At the end of the day when they got back to the outpost they hammered out a deal. Rey would direct Mara to a good ship trader in the morning and in turn she’ll start dismantling the old ship.

Mara quickly found a ship that suited her, all it was missing was a working hyper-drive and she already had one of those. The ship trader, Horvins, at Bay 3 was happy to give it to her at a fair price. He helped smuggle the working hyper-drive from the old ship to the new without Plutt’s knowledge. He was a fat old bastard and Horvins didn’t mind getting one over on him. In fact if it was up to Horvins, Plutt would be dead and someone else would take over the outpost but he didn’t know who would be able to and run it properly.

Once that was done, Mara worked with Rey to strip down the old ship. Rey feel in love with D-O and was sad to part every night after dinner to her home. 

Mara opened her eyes at the gentle tug she felt on her sleeve. Rey was fidgeting with her hands in the sand something that she never did. She usually worked on her staff some more when she needed to think.

“I know that you have to leave tomorrow after you get your fuel from Plutt when you leave in the morning. I cut a deal with Plutt today to finish the job of dismantling your ship once you left. I got a few others unknown to Plutt to help as well. I’m the best scavenger he has so he’ll just have to deal.”

Rey took a deep breath after that, Mara wanting to tell her that she was coming with her, but held back. “When you leave tomorrow I have something to give you before you go. As a thank you gift for your help and your guidance.” Mara smiled at the shy grin on Rey’s face, who looked at the night sky as it was getting colder blinking back tears. Water was precious in the desert. 

Mara knew that Rey knew that she was teaching Rey a few of her own tricks, a few defense skills here and there when they were alone. She was getting quite good with the staff. Rey would be awesome with a double bladed saber once she got intense instruction. Her hand to hand was getting better.

Mara gave a ride to Rey’s house and dropped off the girl giving her a hug which was returned after a bit of a shock. Then she got back on her speeder to her ship and slept for a few hours then got up. She had work to do before she left.


	5. Chapter 5

Then 

Luke stared at the still sleeping teenager, his wound healing quickly enough to ease him out of the coma sensing once he got there he didn’t need it. The ease of guiding the youth into a sleep was easier then he thought. It was a bit unnerving really. Luke opened his eyes and sighed. He hope Han had some alcohol, not his sort but some the Darklighter’s ale.

Luke found his nephew Ben and his parents in the living room. He was happy to see a bottle of Darklighter’s ale open and ready to be drunk. He took a sip as he sat down on the armchair by the couch were Ben was trying not to bounce in impatience. Leia was holding Han’s hand and sent calm feelings toward her son.

“Ben.” Leia said as Chewie came into the room. He rumbled a greeting towards Luke and leaned against the wall.

“Well he’s your son alright. He reached out was I was easing him into a sleep it was effortless. I didn’t get any information but we’ll talk when he wakes up.” 

Instructing R2 to keep watch and to contact anyone if the teenager woke up, Luke found himself sitting down to family dinner something that hadn’t happen for a while. The conversation was slightly stilted but they did talk, even Ben. It was just as they were digging into dessert, that R2 rushed into the dining room whistling up a storm. From behind him came a slowly walking figure that was using the wall to steady himself as he moved along. 

Chewie quickly got up and got a chair underneath the boy before he slumped down, head in his arms on the table right next to Ben his Uncle on the other side of him. On the other side of the table Han and Leia just stared as Chewie sat down quietly at the head of the table on the other side of the now awaken teenager who stared absently at his parents after he lifted his head after a few minutes. He grabbed the first slice of chocolate cake that Leia just put down before R2 came shouting in the room.

“Uncle Luke what happened to the rest of the team? They got out right? Is Tahiri ok? Jacen and Jaina?” As the young man finished his piece and instead of reaching for another one, he nodded his thanks to Ben who decided that his new big brother needed something more then just cake, fixed him a plate of dinner. 

The young man kept listing names and asking questions faster that Luke or anyone else could answer. None of it was familiar to them. At all. There were a few jolts of surprise at some of the names though. Leia for one, raised an eyebrow at her brother a question in her eyes, he shook his head no. Han was just grinning quietly at the name Jaina. He always did love his mom.

As he took a deep breath after drinking some water, Leia interrupted in a gentle voice, sensing it was ok now to talk. “Sweetheart, I’m afraid that we don’t have any answers to your questions. We found you naked and wounded at our doorstep early this morning. We,” Leia gestured to include everyone even a curiously quiet 3PO who helped cook the meal, “don’t even know your name. But the blood-work and the force presence you have says your ours.” She smiled at the confused youth who clearly needed more sleep despite getting fed.

Anakin’s voice was almost a whisper. His head was pounding, his skin felt like it was done getting stitched back together and his ability to use the force was wonky at best. He felt dizzy but the only thing that came from his mouth was a heart wrenching, “You don’t know who I am?”

“You’re my brother! My big brother. Of course we know who you are, um what’s your name?” Ben said in support of the still out of it youth who looked at the younger child in surprise but it eased some of his ache as he continued to look at him. 

Anakin could see that this ‘Ben’ was related, the warm brown eyes of their mom and he guessed the dark brown blackish hair came from their grandma Padme. He was still growing and possible will be the height of their grandfather. Anakin pushed back the slight jealous streak that came with the thought. 

Smiling at the younger boy Anakin answer with “I’m not sure if that’s true. I was born 10.5 ABY on Coruscant a year and a half after my siblings, Jacen and Jaina were born. He glanced quickly at his Uncle and mom with a slyly warm smile. “It seems that twins run in the family.” 

Ben’s eyes couldn’t go any wider. “I’m the oldest. I was born 5 ABY on Chandrila. I bet I’ll be the tallest of us all too.” Anakin quickly listed everyone’s height. Ben smirked pleased with the information.  
“Yep. I’ll be the tallest.” Before anyone could say anything else, Ben suddenly yawned and then kept yawning. For him it was a long day, emotionally, mentally and even physically. For once, spiritually he didn’t hear the dark voice in his head at all. Ben was happy about that fact.

“I’ll be going to bed.” Usually Ben stayed up later but he got up earlier then normal so he was feeling tired. His mom went with him to tuck him in, a rare treat for him. Usually Leia was too busy to do that and it gradually was dropped off Ben’s bedtime routine. The last time Leia had the time and energy was when Ben was five. 

The men were left staring awkwardly at each other not knowing what to say. Anakin offered to help clean the table even he was still feeling the effects of his injury. That got the men moving and Anakin found himself out on the couch with his uncle by his side. Han volunteered to help 3PO to clean up claiming he needed to keep an eye on the droid. Anakin thought his dad needed a little time.

R2 was sitting silently in the room, but Anakin knew he was keeping an eyes on him. If he was anything like the R2 that he knew, well he’ll better watch his step. 

Jedi Master Luke Skywalker finished discreetly as he could, examining the youth in the force. He was impressed by the shields. Anakin glanced at him, turning off the holo stand that Han turned on to a pod racing channel.

“You know you could have just asked me if I wanted to be examined, but now that you did how am I doing?” Anakin knew that his uncle for the lack of a better word, was scanning him as he was gently tapped on his mental shield. Anakin hold on reaching the force was still shaking but he kept his shields as strong as he could when he first awoke.

Luke looked a little sheepish at being caught but inwardly impressed that the youth even noticed. Instead of answering, Luke voiced. “You know,” echoing the start of the conversation “we never did get your name. It would be easier then teenager or youth.”

Anakin grinned sensing a little of his playful uncle in this more serious version. “It’s Anakin Solo, Jedi Knight, age 17 at your service Uncle Luke.” He nodded his head in place of bowing feeling his uncle’s shock but then nothing after that.

Luke knew that Leia and Han heard that. Threepio was turned off since he did tend to talk at the most inconvenient times. He held back the wave of shock, anger, distress and horror from Leia and some from Han, from reaching Anakin and Ben who was sleeping peacefully for once.

Leia pulled back and put her shields up tight as Han tried to calm her. She walked into the room a little while later with Han just to hear Anakin say. “It was war, Uncle Luke we needed Knights.”

The next question Luke had was forgotten as he said a little sharply, “It’s Jedi Master Luke. Please show your respect.” 

“It’s Uncle Luke. First and foremost you always have and always will be my Uncle Luke.” Anakin Solo tried to easy his annoyance but seeing different version of his uncle and parents acting differently from before, because of his name ranked him wrong. He continued a little warmer trying to explain. 

“Jedi Master Luke is for more serious matters like mission briefs or instructions or duels. Family gatherings are not one of those times. Why were you shocked at my name? Did you not find great-grandma Skywalker’s - Shmi’s journal?” This question was directed towards his parents who were sitting on armchairs that flanked the couch. Chewie was standing by the wall but Anakin couldn’t look at him directly, finding that it hurt still after all these years.

“Grandma Shmi had a journal?” Leia and Luke said together. Luke told Leia some brief memories of their grandma but since she was so connected to their father she didn’t want to hear anymore then the briefest of facts.

“I guess not.” Anakin told his Uncle and his parents, granted a different version of them about how his mom and dad came across the journal in question. Han and Luke were grinning at parts and Leia tried to listen with a open heart but it was tough.

“How are you so certain the journal is still there or even a journal exists?” Leia asked, glad that the Alderaan moss painting Killik Twilight was brought to safely even if it didn’t exist in her universe. She never even heard of the artist before. Anything from Alderaan was precious. A so called proof of Darth Vader’s innocence not so much.

“I’m not sure but either way I want a picture of great grandma Shmi. If it exists where it’s been buried for so long, it’s family history and I want it back.” Anakin Solo didn’t voice his hopes that this version of his mom would come to understand why he was named the way he was. He tried to explain anyway.

“Mom named me Anakin to redeem his name, to cast it into the light once more. Great grandma Shmi’s journal helped her do that, heck it helped her even to have us. She wanted to see what could have been in me.”

The silence was heavy after that for a while until Han looked at Chewie, “And here I thought Ben had the hardest legacy name. Feeling up a trip to the most sandy place in the galaxy besides Jakku?” 

“No. But I’ll go anyway.” Chewie growled. “We’ll all ready to go on a trip anyway.”

Before they could leave the room Anakin asked. “Does Ben know about grandfather?” In the silence you could cut the air with a lightsaber. “I guess that’s a no. I won’t tell him yet. It’s not up to me, but I think if and I hope if the journal exist, it would help with the discussion. Keeping secrets is not healthy.”

To lighten the mood after that comment and to see how good his force reflexes were Anakin looked around the room. He spotted a forgotten stuffed animal of some sort under one of the armchairs. He slowly and a bit unevenly lifted it with the force and asked the room at large. 

“Do you want to play push pull with me mom or Uncle Luke? I can feel the force but I need to sharpen my skills a bit before I build a new lightsaber. What is this thing anyway?”

Anakin knew his voice was shaking from exhaustion, it wasn’t every day you came back from the dead, but still he pushed the object towards his uncle, hoping that he’ll play along.

Leia answered “It’s a Loth cat. I guess you don’t have them?”

Anakin sighed as his uncle pulled it towards him self and cheekily tossed it to Han who tossed it to Leia who smoothly caught in the force mid air and pushed it toward Anakin. 

He answered his mom as he pushed the loth-cat towards her. “No, my brother Jacen when he was younger and maybe now would of loved to play and study them.”

The game continued for a while as they discussed lighter topics until one by one they all went off to bed. Luke and Anakin stayed in the guest bedrooms. Chewie decided to stay on the Falcon.

The next morning Ben got up and discovered that his dad and Uncle Chewie were gone without even a note. Ben stood by the open doorway looking out at the empty hanger pad. He pushed back his disappointment, sadness and loneliness. Then Ben remember he had a new brother and raced back inside.


	6. Chapter 6

Now 

Mara Jade Skywalker almost snorted in disbelief at the shoddy security of Platt’s place. It was so old and out dated that, she got into the place in less then a minute. The snores around her were deafening coming from Platt and his minions. But that worked in her favor. She bypassed the also bad security on his computer and discovered some interesting facts about Platt. It turned out she didn’t have to gut him after all.

Closing down the terminal, she went back out, turned on the so called ‘security’ of his place and went to find the self proclaimed sheriff of the town. It was time for some payback for all the people who were stuck under Platt’s rule. 

Mara still hoped to gut him, but being shot by the sheriff was a good alternative. She fought down the urge to whistle, that wasn’t one of her many talents. She did have a a slight smirk on her face.  
**  


Then

Anakin Solo was being haunted or at least he almost killed his dead grandfather with his lightsaber when he woke up to go to bathroom. When he got back, his grandfather was nine years old and pouting. 

“I had a whole routine worked out Annie. Your bladder ruined it.” Anakin Skywalker complained waving his hands around, leaving behind streaks of blue glow from his waves.

Anakin Solo rolled his eyes at his grandfather’s dramatics and plopped down on the comfortable visitors sleep couch again. “Why are you visiting?” Anakin was still exhausted from his dead/alive another family, time thingy.

Anakin Skywalker was tugging at his tunic sleeve, not looking at his namesake. “When I sent you and your Aunt Mara to this plane of existence I didn’t look ahead or think too quickly about it. I just acted.” Anakin opened his mouth to say something but his grandfather continued too quickly for him to speak.

“She’s fine, just dropped down a few years past this point like um five or six. I can’t remember. Oh boy, does she have family gossip for you! But I’ll let her tell you. So anyway, it suddenly dawned on me that Mara could come up with her own new identity, you know being a former assassin Emperor’s Hand and all of that. She’ll slip seamlessly into this galaxy. 

You, you can’t. You scream Solo and Skywalker from your lovely blue eyes down to your awesome chin, not to mention your force presence once it comes at full force. Thankfully no one knows of you yet or your Aunt, she pretty crafty. So I need to de-age you. So what do think my favorite grand-baby of mine?” 

The baby puppy dog eyes and pout did not work so well on a 23 year old with a scar on his head vs his 9 year old self. But Anakin Solo wouldn’t tell him that, then he’ll probably just pop up all the time as a 9 year old and that would get annoying real fast.

“What age? I am not your favorite, you don’t have favorites, unless you count Luke.” Anakin Solo pointed out.

Anakin waved his hand through his grandson’s point to say, “At first I was thinking about aging you down to 4 years old, but then I don’t think this timeline would work too well with that, so I’m thinking of pushing your age up to 8. That way you won’t be so helpless, still have a good grasp of the basics for life and still would be able retain your older memories better. Also you’re be closer in age to wee little Benny. As for the cover story, um, I got nothing, so you and your family will have to come up with something. Also I’m putting you into a deep sleep so when you wake up you’re 8 again.”

Anakin Skywalker waved his hand again against his grandson’s protests and his namesake passed out like a light. Anakin Skywalker tucked him in, kissed his forehead and went off to check on the other members of his family while he was there. Maybe he’ll be able to pull of the ghost “wooo whooo, wooo You are being haunted by a force ghost” routine he cooked up while he was in the force. Anakin got bored easily.  
**  
Ben Solo raced into the kitchen, saw that only 3PO was there making breakfast, and skidded down the hall to the living room to hear his brother’s voice saying, “I hate grandpa. He sucks!” Ben blinked rapidly trying to understand why there was a sour faced 8 year old on the couch. Uncle Luke was trying hard not to crack up laughing or maybe he broke a rib someplace. He looked like was in pain.

“Why are you 8 Anakin?” Ben asked sitting down next to his now little brother. Uncle Luke got up and wandered into the kitchen, crying with laughter. He hadn’t laughed like that for ages.

Anakin sighed. “Grandpa sent me and my Aunt Mara here for some reason and then realized I had to be younger to belong without questions in this universe. At least I’m not 4!” Anakin sighed and flopped his head over to glanced at his now big brother who was slightly taller then him. “You wouldn’t happen to know of any good slicers or people would could cook up a seamless way to explain why the Solo’s have a 8 year old kid nobody has ever heard of before now?!”

Before Ben could answer, Anakin whined. “He didn’t even give me a choice! Not that I wanted to be four.”

Ben was grateful to discover that Anakin Solo did not whine all the time, but was a pretty level headed younger brother. As they all were eating, Ben suggested that they invited his Aunt Amilyn Holdo for lunch. She was on the planet, was his mom’s best friend and probably had some awesome ideas.

“Huh, mom’s best friend is a person named Amilyn Holdo. Did mom ever mention someone called Winter? That was her best friend from.” Anakin gave a hand wave. They understood.  
“Nope, but it’ll all work out. I wonder what color her hair is today? Maybe blue? She did just adopt a son, his name is hard to pronounce but his last name use to be Ghent.” 

Anakin light up. “If that’s the Ghent I know of, this is going to be cake. That is easy to do.” He explained to the puzzled audience of two. 3PO was powered down for peace at the table. 

Once they got done with breakfast, his new Aunt called for lunch and the dishes done Anakin suggested playing push pull again.

Once Uncle Luke explained it to Ben what Anakin meant, Ben was excited. “So how do we do that?”

Anakin had a shifty look in his eyes and he started to twirl his thumbs. “Well we could use the Lothcat we used last night but I was thinking we could do another thing and use push pull with that. That is Uncle Luke agrees.”

His uncle was looking at him suspiciously. He recognized that look, he invented that look or at least Leia claimed he did and she just borrowed it. “What is it?”

“Now that my mechanical skills are really really good, any change we can totally rebuild 3PO? I mean keep him the same but make him better? I mean grandpa’s wires must be at least over 50 years by now and Chewie’s hands couldn’t get into the really tiny parts.” Anakin pointed out.

“Grandpa” “Father” “built 3PO?!” the echoing effect in the living room was awesome. 

“Sure. It’s all in the journal that mom and dad are getting. I wonder why R2 went with them.” Anakin wondered. But no one was listening to him. Ben was racing off to get his tool kit and any other things that they needed. Luke was carefully moving 3PO to the living room, while using the force to push back the furniture to get more room to work with.

Amilyn Holdo came for lunch right on the dot and found instead of Ben and his uncle, another boy with them. She raised her eyebrows. She didn’t know that Leia had another son. He was completely Hans though. The rebuilding of 3PO was proof of that or at least the light Corellian cuss words that Luke tsked at. The Tatoonie ones he let slide until Ben started to swear too.

She made everyone take showers or baths while she ordered lunch. They were completely filthy but the smiles were beaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which the author realized that she painted herself into a nice corner by a open window. So she came up with this. Hopefully it works in and out of the universe.


	7. Chapter 7

Then 

Just as they entered Tatoonie’s atmosphere gaining permission to land, Han’s coordinates for Luke’s old homestead were hijacked by R2 towards Mos Espa.

“R2 what are you doing? We need to pick up Shmi’s journal!” Leia said, not wanting to voice she just wanted to get in and get out. Tatoonie was not a happy place for her or Han for that matter.

R2 beeped back at her, stubborn. ‘If we are going to do this, we’ll start at the beginning. At least when and where I first meet 3PO and his family. We start here. Then we’ll fly to the Lars farm. If Shmi had a journal, it can wait a few hours.’ 

“You meet 3PO here? What do you mean?” Han asked as he resigned himself to taking a detour. He had to do some quick talking to land so suddenly in Mos Espa. The question was not answered by R2.

Leia just sighed and put up a hood to protect her from the heat and hopefully not gain any attention, Her hair was changed to a dark red up braid, Han had black hair with green eyes and Chewie was the most colorful of the group with silver and green streaks in his fur. Hopefully he’ll attract most of the attention of off the other two.

The group locked up the Falcon tight and followed R2 through the streets of Mos Espa towards a junk shop called Wald’s Parts. The shop had better days, it was old, crumbling and dusty sand was everywhere. That was Tatoonie for you.

Or as Leia looked around at the spare parts and small displays of trinkets, the worn out look was everywhere. Nothing was new. She went to look at the display boasting of items from the now discontinued Boonta Eve Classic pod race! 

She let Han and Chewie deal with the owners or at least the young Rodian was manning the counter, bored out her mind. She brightened up at the sight of customers. “What can I do for you sirs? See anything of interest?”

A sudden gasp from the lone female of the group brought her attention to the Boonta Eve pod racing display. The female human was holding a holocube with a picture of a smiling young human. Her hands were shaking from something enough to make the picture waver. 

Just before the young seller could say anything about the holocube, sensing a sell, a older Rodian, most likely her father, stormed out of the back and gently grabbed the holocube from Leia’s faltering fingertips. “Ana! What is this display doing out?”

“I’m sorry but this holocube isn’t for sell, or is this.” He grabbed a small data screen on the display. He left the rest of the trinkets on the display. “Ana. What have I told you about bringing in personal items from home into the shop? I know we are on hard times, but if we sell these, we’ll never get them back and it’s all I have left of my old friend.” The Rodian’s eyes turned sad as he looked at the holo of the beaming blond haired, blue eyed young boy before shutting the cube down.

Leia was left standing there puzzling over the words, ‘old friend.’ By the counter R2, Han and Chewie were also interested. To them, it looked like a young Luke Skywalker. But he didn’t mention anything about pod racing when he was younger.

“Excuse me sir, but what do you mean old friend? You don’t know the Lars do you? I mean that’s clearly a picture of Luke Skywalker and Luke never mentioned anything about having family friends in Mos Espa.” Leia followed the Rodian toward the back of the store, her family following. 

Leia usually wasn’t this blunt but she had strong feelings from the force just by standing in this shop. It was of sadness, fear, hope, and oddly of friendship and sometimes a very brief happy feeling. She could also tell that the Rodians were trustworthy. Or at least the force was urging her to stay.

The male Rodian laughed hard, waving his hand towards let his daughter in a familiar signal to close up the shop for lunch rest for a few hours. The extra hot part of the day was here. It would be foolish to be outside during these hours.

“I think I have heard of a Luke Skywalker, but there are many on this world with that name, it is a common name. Luke being of Tatoonie origin and Skywalker from the stars. The Lars not so much. I will invite you to lunch since it is the hottest part of the day on this planet and if you go anywhere without water well you’ll dry up like old bones. It’s too dangerous to go out right now.”

Leia gave a slight nod towards her companions, seeing the logic of the Rodian’s words, accepting the invitation. “Thank you for your kindness. We haven’t been on Tatoonie for a while. I’m sorry but I haven’t gotten your name? This is Jacen, Ludo and R2. I am Leia.” She didn’t know why she let her true name slip but she did, the force hummed its approval at the action.

The group followed the two Rodians down a few streets to turn into a row of small cramped hovel apartments. Leia was getting that feeling again but it was stronger here. She was jerked out of her thoughts when R2 went straight towards one of the doors and waited. He seemed impatient.

Wald, who introduced himself on the way over, laughed. “Well it seems you know where we live already!” He palmed open his door and with a dramatic gesture waved his guests inside. “Also you little droid seem familiar as well. If I didn’t know any better you have been here before.”

“Welcome to my humble home. It’s a lot bigger then it was when I first lived here. I bought it and a few other hovels from former slavers who didn’t have any slaves anymore. They were quite peeved to be selling their old property even in disrepair to a former friend of slaves.” Wald gave an ugly bitter laugh.

“You had friends that were slaves?” Han asked pausing in sitting down at the table. He hated slavers, he helped free Chewie because of that fact. Chewie didn’t sit on a chair but on the sandy floor because he was so tall. 

Leia sat down numbly, the force overwhelming her with the sensations pouring out of the old hovel. Hope, despair, helplessness, pain, sadness but overall love, such love in that place. The love was the strongest, a bright eyed, determined love that keep going even if it was tinted in bitter-sweetness. The feelings made her blink back tears. Water was precious on Tatoonie. Nothing could be wasted. Leia learned that from Luke.

Wald leaned against the counter as Ana started preparing lunch, a simple but filling meal. “Yes, after my family moved here, I grew up here on Tatoonie along with my friends Kitster Banai and Anakin Skywalker. Ani and Kitster were slaves. Anakin, Ani we called him, and his mom Shmi Skywalker had these quarters until he was nine. He had to leave his mom behind. I brought them after Watto, their owner passed on the business to me. I worked for him. Watto was in a heck of amount of debt by then.” 

Leia’s mind and heart was in turmoil, the words striking into her stomach, what she thought she knew of her, Darth Vader was turned upside down, shaken and torn to sheds. 

Wald grinned grimly. “It was the least I could do for Ani and his mom since they showed me much kindness when I was younger. Watto wouldn’t tell me where Shmi was. I only heard that she was sold to a moisture farmer in Mos Eisley. I was too busy to even leave to say hi. Anakin was long gone by then. Watto lost a bet to an outsider and from that bet Ani was freed. I heard he went on to become a Jedi Knight. At least that’s what I remembered from what his mom told me when I went to visit her before she was sold.”

By this time everyone was sitting down and eating. At least everyone else was eating, Leia was pushing food around on her plate eating very little but she did drink the water since it was precious to even have on such a desert world. Her mind and heart were in torment, the force silently screaming at her to listen but in a gentle way. She didn’t know what to think.

He was a slave at age nine and had to leave his mom behind to be a Jedi. Did he ever see her again? Was he always a slave? She thought of the Sith and how being bound to the darkside without hope could be a form of slavery. Did Anakin ever be free? Really free? She needed to talk to Luke again about what the Sith really is about.

Leia was reconsidering sending her Ben off to Luke until he was older. Not to ever see her son again was something that she couldn’t comprehend. To have the courage and the selfless love to do that. Her grandma Shmi was a great lady. The mother in her ached for her grandma’s loss, the daughter in her didn’t know exactly what to think still.

“How can you be so sure that the holocube is of your friend Anakin and not of anyone else?” Han asked a bit suspicious for his wife’s sake at least. He nudged her foot to keep eating, he’ll do the talking for them. Leia in respond took a bite and continued to eat. 

Wald leaned back in his chair saying, “For one, I was there when Anakin won the Boonta Eve race. Second, I have prove of this claim on the data screen I took along with the cube. Kitster and I pieced together a recording of the race with the reactions of his mom and others from her view screen. Luckily we had someone give us the whole race so it wasn’t just random voices. Want to see?”

Leia nodded, she still couldn’t believe that Darth Vader was a slave at any time of his life but she could sense something. She just needed to figure it out. The small understand of her grandma was shaking her up, her thoughts were still in circles.

Just as the recording started in the living room on the big holo screen, everyone settled comfortably, R2 beeped something that made Wald pause the video. 

“I don’t know what you said droid, but you seem familiar somehow. I wonder why?”

In response, R2D2 gave a beep like a smirk and started a recording. It was grainy but recognizable enough. It was a meeting of R2 and

Han interrupted. “Is that 3P0?! What is he doing in that holo?” R2 beeped. “What do you mean he was built by Anakin?”

In response to the question, another grainy holo replaced that one. Leia was glad that she was already sitting down. The last holo was enough to make her head spin even more. As the holo started to play she could see the others were struck dumb as well. It was holo of a young boy working on a pod racer with his friends, which included a younger Wald, R2 and 3P0. 

Leia found herself drifting off into her thoughts again. A hysterical laugh was building up in her at the thought of the terrible horrible Darth Vader being the creator of the most annoying droid ever. She found herself laughing so hard that she had tears coming out of her eyes. The rest of the group left her alone.

Han was busy asking hard questions about R2 and his keeping of these memories from them. Leia stopped her laughter when R2 beeped back that they weren’t ready to see until now. Leia knew that R2 was right.

Leia breathed deeply and reached out into the force asking for something. Once she got the answer, she said, “Wald, can you give us a copy of the race and the holocube? It’s important.” The force urged her on. “I’ll pay you for the copies. I,” Leia took a deeper breathe and breathed out the truth. The truth still stung like salt on a open wound, but still it was the truth. The force was confirming it every step she took on Tatoonie. “I am the daughter of Anakin Skywalker. Family history is important. Please?”

Wald took a long look at the lady who claimed to be Anakin’s daughter, the coloring for Anakin was all wrong, but as she shifted her stance and lifted her chin, a shot of familiarity ran up his spine. Oh he knew that look, he haven’t seen it in ages, but it was all Anakin when he facing down bullies. The determined look of justice.

A slow smile light up his eyes and Leia could sense Wald’s painful happiness as he said, “You are Anakin’s. He used to get the same look when he fought for the people being bullied or when he started a distraction to let others get away. I bet you were much trouble when you were younger.”

Han gave a cough that Leia ignored as Wald copies the precious memories of his old friend and gave them to Leia.

The sun was down enough that they could leave. They thanked Wald for his help waving goodbye to his daughter and him in the doorway. Wald was glad his friend somehow lived on. He was content with that.

Chewie who was silent throughout the visit rumbled a question towards Leia. “I didn’t have the heart to tell him what exactly happened to his old friend when he left Tatoonie. Now we go to the Lars.”


	8. Chapter 8

Now

Rey’s heart was breaking but she was determined not to cry. She stood at the bottom of the open ramp of the Icy Fire, a small package in her tiny hands. She rocked back on her heels wanting to go straight in and start the warm breakfast Mara, that was her real name, had waiting for her but the sooner she saw her mentor, the sooner she had to say goodbye.

“Rey come on in. I can hear your loud thinking from here. I got a surprise for you.” Mara’s voice was warm, still firm, but warm. Rey noticed that that warmth was always only directed at her, not anyone else. 

It was still night, almost the dawn of a new day on Jakku. They had an agreement to meet up before the settlement started its day. 

Rey sighed but gloomily thumped up the ramp, shutting and locking it tightly behind her so no one else could come in while they had their breakfast. 

She was surprised that Mara didn’t have breakfast all ready to eat. Instead Mara was moving slow or at least for her. A rare but beautiful smile light up Mara’s face as she caught sight of Rey. Rey couldn’t help respond to the grin with one of her own. She felt a pain in her chest again at the thought of saying goodbye to kind woman.

“Where’s breakfast?”

Instead of answering, Mara instructed Rey to follow her deeper into the ship. She lead the way to a small room in between the quarters for the ships crew. 

“What’s this place?” Rey asked puzzled. She never saw a bathroom before.

“It’s a wash station, but for species instead of items. It has been equipped with a sonic shower and a bathtub combination. How would you feel about taking getting clean after I show you how to work the wash station? Don’t worry I have enough water and power so we could have at least one wash a day. Plutt and I came to an agreement.” 

Mara didn’t mention that the agreement ended with his head being shot off by the new owner of the place, Zuvio. He was justifiably angry at the evidence that Mara brought him, but Rey didn’t need to know the details. Zuvio had Jakku under good control. She felt ok leaving the place to him.

Rey’s eyes widen. She never knew what it was like not being dirty. “Are you sure?”

“I wouldn’t ask you if I wasn’t sure.” Mara’s answer was calm but she was a little worried inside. Her daughter’s pride was as big as Mara’s own. Not to mention her temper. She didn’t care for handouts, much like her mother. In fact, if Mara wasn’t positive that her old Master’s blood and force power ran through Rey’s veins, she would think it would all her. 

“Ok!” Rey’s eyes light up as Mara demonstrated how to work the wash station. Mara left after Rey was starting the sonic shower, carrying Rey’s so called clothes with her.

As Rey was happily enjoying her first bath ever, Mara set out Rey’s new clothes that Mara got for Rey or at least partly sewed. It was like her Jakku outfit but a darker gray and better suited for space and other worlds. It would look good on her. 

The other clothes she put in the washer hopefully to either to salvage or to burn later. Mara hoped to burn them with her lightsaber. 

***  
Now

“Are we there yet?” Ben Solo glanced at the frowning almost twelve-year-old. Then the almost sixteen-year-old looked at his Uncle Luke who was piloting the Falcon instead of Han. 

“Yes, Uncle Luke, are we there yet?” He echoed the question mockingly, and gave a nasty face back to the boy who had stuck his tongue out at him in retaliation. 

“Where are we going again?” Finn asked his dad aka teacher who was trying to ignore the petty but somewhat amusing bickering between his two students. His other students were still on the still hidden but to a few people planet, at the Jedi Academy. 

He was utterly thankful that his father had an unknown, to everyone but R2, apprentice Ahsoka Tano, that came out of nowhere along with another Jedi named Erza Bridger to help out once in awhile. To say Finn and Ben did not get along was an understatement. He would have panic attacks nonstop if he had to deal with everyone by himself or screw up royally. He was grateful for Anakin Solo and his insight into his father’s life.

Luke finished what he wanted to do and then turned the Falcon over to his nephew who jumped at the chance to fly, but wasn’t so pleased when Luke informed him that he was going to teach Finn on it or at give him more instructions then the First Order had gave. Pilots are needed, after all Finn would need to learn how to fly someday, not just shoot.

Luke left the cockpit with a small smile on his lips at the double pout on the two boys faces and the identical glare they sent his way. 

But he didn’t tell that to them, any sort of similarity between the two would work against their really rocky relationship. But he hoped they would get along for at least missions when he wasn’t around.

About five years ago, Ghent was hacking into a very secure imperial database just for something to do and stumbled upon information that Lando needed about his daughter, Jannah, since the old rebellion’s children were schematically being taken for some unknown reason. This lead to a small, stealthy authorized attack from the government on a suspected storm-trooper training base. They left the base making it seem like a natural disaster leveled the place. Unfortunately Jannah wasn’t there, but a group of young children were, among them was Finn. 

Somehow Finn wiggled his way into Luke’s life and now he was known as Finn Skywalker. His small force skills were growing in leaps and bounds. At first Luke wasn’t going to train Finn at all since his force sense was so small but he changed his mind when Anakin told him about the Jedi Knight historian Tionne Solusar and what she accomplished even with her small potential. When Finn heard of some of her deeds, under the impression that she was from the old order, he wanted to learn to throw trees at star ships too. 

Luke sat the game table in the lounge, still chuckling at the similar attitudes of his apprentices, closing his eyes he reached out towards his sister who was surprisingly letting Anakin job shadow her for the past few weeks.

‘What’s going on on your neck of the woods sister dear?’ Luke connected to this sister who sent back a silent wave of affection and exasperation.

‘I think I created a monster, but in a good way.’ Leia’s humor was deadpan, she was watching her younger son work the room with the ease of a politician or general commander. She and the other adults were having drinks and refreshments from the planet. For a twelve year old it was pretty impressive. 

They were at a meet and greet for a planet that joined the New Republic about a year or two ago or at least the second meet and greet of the children of the planet. Anakin pointed out that they needed to get to know everyone and who else better then the future leaders and commoners of the planet itself? So a second meeting was set up and it was going quite well.

‘Oh? Is Anakin’s job shadowing going better the Ben’s did?’ Luke had blackmail on Ben from that day on, or at least a really good reason to point out once again even if Anakin Skywalker aka Darth Vader who was redeemed, was the coolest grandpa around he couldn’t hack it in the political sphere. 

Let’s just say that Ben quickly realized that he was not cut out for the political life style. The paperwork alone scared him off. It was way, way too much. Political power wasn’t what it was all cracked up to be. His bluntness didn’t translate well in the political area. He was more like Anakin in that area, or as R2 told it slice and dice first, ask questions later. 

Leia had either a grin on her face the rest of the day or a frown as she realized that her husband’s shoot first was a bit like her father’s philology after learning that little fact.

Han still couldn't get over the fact that Darth Vader built 3P0, it made him less scary that way. The family had learn to ignore the random crackles of glee whenever Han spotted 3P0 from the corner of his eye.

Anakin Solo seemed to be doing quite well. Or at least by Leia’s gleeful force presence and his father’s grumpiness when Luke had asked him once about it while Leia was telling him all about Anakin Solo’s second day. Over the comm later that evening Leia told him it was a sort of revenge against Anakin Sr that the Jr might go into politics like his awesome grandma Padme. 

Anakin wanted to stretch his wings and politics was a intelligence puzzle that he hadn’t solved yet since it was ever changing and he loved puzzles that pushed his intellect in ways he never knew before. Anakin Sr pouted for weeks after learning about that little fact. 

Obi-Wan on the other hand randomly popped up occasionally with a scary looking happy smile on his face. He wasn’t nicknamed the negotiator for nothing. His advice and tidbits his passed on to Anakin Jr drove Anakin Sr nuts. Obi-Wan was loving it. He and Leia bonded over that little fact.  
‘I believe that some has a little crush on my little Ani,’ Leia informed Luke as she gave him the image of a blonde haired young lady with brown eyes named, Kaydel Ko Connix, that was eye stalking Anakin around room. Luke noted that his nephew looked flustered.‘Alas, the young girl has to wait, Anakin is still getting over Tahiri Veila’ as he informed me when we were getting ready for this meeting.  
‘I pointed out that he was only fourteen and he could get crushes later on in life. He counteracted with he meet Tahiri at age eleven. Halo came in and defused the situation asking about her ‘adopted grandchild.’

Luke listened with half an ear as Leia continued to update him with the family gossip, how Han is still with Lando looking for Lando’s daughter, Ghent was along for the ride. They hoped to get more information about the First Order. 

They didn’t take the Falcon since as Anakin pointed out, it was one of the most well known ships in the galaxy and to take it would just scream, ‘please just shoot me now.’ Han grumpily consented the point. The Lady Luck was also grounded for the same reason. They were in a old trade ship called the Hawk instead. Ahsoka was included on the mission, just in case they needed a Jedi. Ezra had the academy well in hand. The quirky Jedi about Luke’s age seemed to have fun instructing the students.

Luke ended his conversation, thinking on how Amilyn Holdo had helped the family and the galaxy to accept or at least acknowledged that they were the children of Padme Naberrie and Anakin Skywalker and how they “suddenly” had a 8 year old son named after his grandfather. As for the Darth Vader connection it was still slowly being feed out to the public. It helped that they recovered Bail Organa’s music box for Leia before any damage was made. It was a close call though. 

The news that Anakin Skywalker started life out as a slave and became the hero without fear was shocking to the republic. It made the government consider the real reality of the slavery trade and how to combat it. The strong but selflessness of Leia and Luke’s grandma Shmi really drove the public to do something. It was a slow process though. 

Leia and Luke made the tough call to release parts of their grandma’s journal to let the public know of Anakin’s life before he became a Jedi. It help start the flame to push the republic to come together and see the outer rim as part of the galaxy as a whole and not just out there. Tatoonie was almost there in getting citizenship in the New Republic, but it had a long way to go.

Luke and a few trusted others had to dig deep to find a good way to swing how the Hero without Fear turned Darth Vader without shooting themselves in the process. It was ongoing mission. Luckily R2 was kind enough after Ghent cleaned up him and 3P0’s memory banks to patch a good public relation story that Leia, Han and Luke could all agree on with the kids.

They didn’t want another Sith lord to take over their family. Good public relations hopefully did that. Leia still kept an ear to the ground since the government even if they begrudging decided to include the outer rim in the government it seemed to be fracturing between the richer planets and the poorer ones. As much as Leia loved the republic, something still seemed off so she was finding herself once again building slowly a group of fighters just in case. She just hoped there wasn’t going to be war.

Anakin had informed him since Ghent was adopted by Aunt Amilyn he wasn’t as scattered brained as he remembered and could keep secrets closer and not be so easily swayed. Luke noted once again to do someone extra nice for Ghent.

Luke cleared his mind to reach and gently poked the unexpected bond that suddenly appeared three months ago when he was meditating on what Anakin Solo told me about his “other life”. To suddenly see a beautiful redhead with deep green eyes was unsettling to say the least. He knew from Anakin that his Aunt Mara would be appearing according to father. She quickly and without warning slammed down shields so tight he marveled at her force connection and strength.

He sensed that she wasn’t ready to interact with another Luke Skywalker. He could feel her sadness, grief, loss, love and sudden spike of hope before she sealed off the bond. He poked the bond from time to time to see if she wanted to talk but all he got was cold shoulder. He could wait but if he could sense her getting closer to him or him to her really he guessed that she was on Jakku at the moment.  
**  
Snoke’s eyes were closed as he meditated. He had sensed change had rippled through the force about almost six years ago and again three months ago. His plans and successes of grooming the young son of Han and Leia towards the dark side had hit a strong hiccup, then again and again. His way was blocked by something or someone. Oh he could still feed on the boy’s anger and fear but it had lessened of late. It was like he had hope and belonging. His master was not pleased to say the least. The most he could do now a days was slip into Ben Solo’s dreams at night.

He sensed he needed another tactic. Lust in any form might do or pride and envy. Or either since the fear and angry were somewhat unusable now. He could stroke Ben Solo’s dreams in a different way. It wasn’t what he wanted at first but it would work out somehow. He was almost sixteen and a teenager at that. Snoke smiled as his master agreed.


	9. Chapter 9

Then  
Ben lifted his head from shining up 3P0’s metal skin on his forearm, as well as Luke and Anakin. They could feel Leia’s force presence sending love their way, she and the others were really close. 

Aunt Amilyn was instructing Ghent on what he should do to integration Anakin in government databases. The group that was left from the trip discussed that 8 ABY would be a good time for Anakin’s “birth,” Leia got pregnant the year before 7 ABY, but lost the baby. 

Leia kept the pending little one a secret to all but Amilyn and her family since the birth of Ben was a such big deal to the galaxy. She would have entrusted her new little one to Amilyn for a while before revealing she had another child. Amilyn could keep a secret and had a good way with children. They had a system all worked out but it wasn’t needed, until now.

Ghent came over after lunch head still buried in his own coding he was updating but he put it aside when he heard what he needed to do. Anakin made an impression on him with his stories of his Aunt and what his counterpart did in Anakin’s universe.

It helped that he had a good parental figure in his life, Amilyn found him on a mission and fell in love with his blue hair and his personality. The slicing habits were a slight surprise but recognized potential when she saw it. He got good technology teachers after that. It helped that he saved her life on that mission with his slicing skills. They got on surprising well and he agree to be adopted after a short while. 

Amilyn was amused at how fast Ben, Anakin and Luke rushed to the hanger to greet the returning travelers. She was concerned how quiet the group was when they all came to sit down in the living room. They were a surprisingly loud group when they wanted to be.

Leia was holding Ben and Anakin close by her one on each side of her on the couch. The two boys squirm a bit from the tight embrace, but the love she was sending them calmed them down. Not to mention she eased off a little bit as Han came and almost sat in her lap which made her move to let him sit by him. The boys heaved a hug sigh of relief that made the adults chuckle.

”So Leia I see that you’re not surprised at your 8 year old son.” Amilyn greeted her old friend with a warm smile. 

“I see that Ghent is hard at working putting our newest little one into the system. Plans from before?” Leia asked in return. Ben explained the whole thing while they were shutting down the Falcon, his face and voice having a lightness she haven’t seen for quite some time.

Amilyn grinned, but frowned when Leia asked, “Anakin what happened to Shmi after she was left behind?” Her voice sounded heavy and sad.

Anakin froze from slowly slumping off the couch. It was an awkward position. “Did you get the journal working?”

“Some of it, not all. Someone wanted to watch the Boonta Eve race first instead of important information about our family.So we waited to watch.” Leia nudged Han who didn’t protest and put in the race in the holo screen while the rest of the family and Amilyn exclaimed how much the young Anakin Skywalker looked like Luke because they all tried to turn on the holocube at the same time. Ben got there first, Ghent swiped the holo journal that was by the holocube the first chance he got.

The question was forgotten as everyone wanted to watch the race. So instead of a heavy conversation about her parentage, it became a watch party with popped Naboo grains and fuzzy drinks.

Leia watched the race with somewhat closed eyes, feeling very tired. She drifted off to sleep at the second round mark. Everyone’s attention glued to the holo screen.

Luke smiled at his sleeping sister, she had important questions but she’ll feel better after a nap surrounded by her loved ones. The force hummed in approval. 

Ghent stopped inputting data to be uploaded to the government net and worked with the holo journal to see if he could clear it up. He wasn’t interested in the race nor the picture, the journal clean up was more interesting.  
Maybe he’ll tinker with R2 and 3P0’s systems later.  
**  
Now  
Rey’s hair was dripping as she walked towards the galley of the ship, dressed in her new gray outfit. She walked slowly enjoying the feel of her wet hair and the sound of the water dripping on the floor. Usually she would of cleaned up as she went but she trusted Mara and that’s a hard thing for Rey to do. Rey felt that Mara wouldn’t be mad at her fun with the water dripping. Besides she needed someone to help her. Her hair was a complete tangle. She didn’t know what to do.

Mara turned from placing the food she cooked on the plates as she felt Rey’s dim but bright force signature approaching. She stifled a laugh at the water dripping from the girl’s wet hair. She clearly didn’t know how to comb wet hair as it was a mess.

Waving for Rey to sit down on a bar stool, Mara swiftly but determinedly combed through her hair seeing it was like her own after getting it wet. She put up Rey’s hair in her three buns, it was a cute but practical hairstyle. Mara approved of it. 

After they finished breakfast and the dishes, Mara smiled at Rey who smiled back. Her stomach was full and she felt happy.

“You look nice in the clothes I set out for you.” Mara complimented her. Rey started to cry, really cry, cry like she hadn’t done when her parents left her.

Mara gathered the crying girl in her arms and sent waves of comfort towards her daughter of her heart, even if she wasn’t her daughter by birth, she was her daughter in all ways.

“What’s wrong?” Mara asked after Rey calmed down enough to stop hiccuping. 

“I don’t want you to leave.” Rey said wiggling from Mara’s arms to go to the galley table were her present for Mara was.

“Here. This is for you. It’s delicate so be careful and water it when you can.” Rey shoved the wrapped package in Mara’s arms and looked at the floor blinking rapidly. She didn’t want to waste anymore water. Her sorrow was enough, she didn’t need to add tears to the mix.

Mara took the wrapped present and carefully opened it. She bit her cheek to keep calm even if her heart was crying out at Rey’s endless generosity and selflessness. The gift was two Jakku flowers, the same exact ones that Rey started to collect for her home. A tiny, fragile but strong nightblossom and a spinebarrel flower was nestled together in a small pot. 

It was the only other sign of life besides Rey that she had at her home. She gently lifted up Rey’s chin to look into her watery eyes. Rey lost the battle to gravity and her tears started to flow again. Mara waited patiently as Rey collected herself again.

She ignored the gentle tapping of her bond to “Jake” Skywalker as she started to call the other Luke. He wasn’t her farmboy, lover or even best friend they had no relationship. The bond was unwelcome when it first appeared, besides the look of a Luke Skywalker with dark hair and a beard was strange. His eyes were still the same piercing blue. Jake usually left her alone sensing her emotions the first time before she slammed her shields down on the bond. He could wait, her daughter was more important. 

“Why are you giving me your plants Rey?”

“To remind you that there is beauty even on Jakku when you leave, besides I can always find more someday.” Rey shyly said turning her face to the side. She’ll miss Mara’s stern but warm presence.

“Hum, you could come back her and gather more if you like but I don’t think we’ll be back anytime soon.” Mara said thoughtfully gauging Rey’s reaction when she said that.

Rey’s head jerked to stare at Mara. “You’re taking me with you?! But I can’t go, I, I, I need to wait for my parents. They’re coming back someday.” Rey’s voice was a hopefully sad whisper.

Mara knelt down to Rey’s level. Her voice strong but soft with the warmth that Rey started to love. “Rey, they aren’t coming back. I’m sorry. I held your mom as she died. I buried your parents. I still have the coordinates memorized.” 

Mara didn’t flinch when Rey started to yell, scream, hit and cry. She was strong for a almost six year old. “You’re lying.”

Mara stood up suddenly, Rey stumbling back onto her butt to thump on the ground. Mara’s danger sense flaring. She could sense ill intent walking their way. 

“Rey.” Mara spoke. “Do you remember how I was teaching you how to get the ship ready for take off and set a course the past couple of days? I need you to do that. Please input this numbers in the navi computer.” 

She told a series of numbers to Rey who was staring at her with a serious expression. The overwhelming emotions about her parents tucked away because she knew the tone of voice Mara was speaking.

It was the one that Mara used when when Rey was being taught something that she never did before or when Rey was excited about something and needed to calm down or once or ok twice when she over shot her scavenging abilities and almost got seriously hurt but Mara talked her towards safety. It was what Rey dubbed her “danger voice”.

Rey raced to the cockpit, the thoughts of her parents gone as she did as Mara instructed. Her body hummed with an urgency she didn’t recognize. 

Mara opened the ramp enough to just hop out, but not enough for anyone to come in. Her cool eyes swiped the rough group of strangers who brandished with weaponry and had blasters pointed in her direction. 

“What can I do for you gentleman?” Mara used the word very loosely.

The male Galbdorin who seemed to be in charge answered. “I saw that Plutt is gone. I’m the new boss around here. I want your ship and I’m going to take it.”

Krynodd couldn’t believe his luck. This was the second time he tried to take over Plutt’s place and he came and the shivit lawman was in charge! His gang quickly over took the small group that claimed they were in charge.

Mara mentally rolled her eyes. She was warned against the Galbdorin by the lawman and the gun seller when he took over Plutt’s business. 

She and the others could feel the hum of her ship warming up sending small waves to blind the group. Sand was nasty. Rey was a good girl and would become an excellent pilot later in life. Mara quickly took advantage of the distraction and shot both her blasters, slipping back to the ramp as she did so.


End file.
